Maximum Pan
by Dark Angel aka DementiaJackson
Summary: What if Max was kicked out of the flock? What if she changed her name to Wendy? What if she met Peter Pan? Well, what if? rated T because i dont know what the ratings mean and I'm paranoid. READ PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

**Maximum Pan**

**I do not own maximum ride or peter pan. Even though I wish I did soooo much.**

Max POV

I was soaring in the air next to Peter.

Oh. Right. You probably don't know who I am or what I'm talking about. Well, my name is maximum ride. Actually, I changed it to Wendy. To start from the beginning, I was kicked out of the flock. They thought I was working for the school! How outrageous is that?

Flashback: **(A/N: this is not mine. It's from maximum twilight by kiralovesYOU. Read her story please. She also said that I could use it. Anybody can ask her.)**

I came back from flying, they all just looked up.

Fang: Max we need to talk.

Max: about what?

Angel: Max we are kicking you out of the flock-

Nudge: we know you are working for the school-

Gazzy: so we decided to kick you out before we get hurt from you telling them where we are.

Max: If you feel that way than...

Total: you guys are wrong. Max I'm coming with you, I am no traitor.

End of Flashback.

After that total and I were captured. The school cut off my wings and sent me into the real world. I still have all my heightened senses and the air sacs and the fast durability. We went to England after all that. I now have a British accent. It's kind of cool. My hair is now just a brown instead of the blonde and brown. I live with this family named the darlings. Yes that is really their last name. One night while I was sleeping I heard someone crying.

Flashback: **(A/N: this is from the 2003 peter pan. So this is not mine)**

I awoke to the sound of crying. I looked over the side of my bed and said,

"Boy, why are you crying?"

He flew up and hit his head on the ceiling.

I gasped, "You can fly"

He flew back down and into a weird position. His hands were on his hips and he bowed. I giggled and got off my bed. I was in a nightgown so I curtsied.

"What is your name?" I asked him.

"What is your name?" he asked back.

"Wendy Mara Angela Darling." I told him.

"Peter… Pan."

"Where do you live?"

He pointed out the window, "Second to the right and straight out till morning."

I walked up to him. **(A/N: well you all probably know what I'm talking about so I'm not going to write the whole thing. If you don't know it here is the link: ****.com/watch?v=5BTE15hzdp4****. Just pretend that Wendy is more Max like and the brothers never came with her.)**

End flashback

I went with Peter to Neverland as he called it. Tinkerbell actually liked me, surprisingly. I fell in love with Peter and he fell in love with me. I can now fly without wings thanks to Tinkerbell – and of course the school. Even though I don't like the school, if they didn't do what they did I would probably have never found peter. I realized that when I met peter I loved him way more than I loved fang. With Tinkerbell flying is kind of portable. If I ever forget how to fly, she can help me.

What's kind of strange is that Peter and I made some portfolios. They were kind of fun. And messy.

I like to go back to England and make some exports. I buy some things from England and bring them back for the lost boys and Peter. I also buy some things for me. I also do some imports. I make things in Neverland and sell them in England. Some of the things I made were unstable. I was long gone by then though.

Peter loves to humor me. He is really funny. Peter and I somehow got a telepathic mind link. This morning he told me that he found some new kids to come to Neverland and live with us. Now I am waiting for him to return.


	2. Chapter 2

**Maximum Pan**

**I do not own maximum ride or peter pan. Even though I wish I did soooo much.**

Max POV

I told the lost boys that I was going out for some air. I flew out of our little tree home and flew into the sky. I started looking for Peter, but I couldn't find him.

I soon hear someone calling my name. I looked around and saw Peter flying towards me. He engulfed me in a hug and kissed my head.

"Hello, Wendy." He said.

"Hello, Peter." I said back.

"Wendy, this is the 'flock'. 'Flock' this is my… Wendy, what's it called again?"

"Girlfriend, Peter. Hi, my name is Wendy, like Peter said." I turned away from him and saw the flock. My jaw dropped and I fell a few hundred feet. Remember I was flying. Peter flew after me and helped me back up to them.

"Are you ok, Wendy?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine. It just that I knew these people." I whispered the last part in his ear.

"What?! Is this 'them'?" he whispered. I had eventually told Peter about my past so that if he ever went to the mainland, he would look out for them.

"Yeah." I whispered back.

"Why are you whispering? And why did you fall? And how are you guys flying without wings again? Also what is this place? How did we get here? And who is that?" I'm sure you can guess who said that. As for her last question, Peter and I turned around and saw Captain Hook's ship in the distance.

"1. that is none of your business. 2. Again, that is none of your business. 3. Tinkerbell. 4. Neverland. 5. You obviously flew here and 6. Captain Hook." I told her. They all looked at me in shock.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked.

"Only one person besides us has ever been able to answer all the questions she asked, in order and actually know what she said." Iggy replied.

"Well, I have a lot of tricks up my sleeve and I knew a chatterbox from before my time here." All of a sudden I heard a whoosh through the air and a cannon ball flew right next to my head.

"EVERYONE SCATTER!" Peter yelled. We did as told.

I flew all zigzagged. I saw the others doing the same. I saw Peter fly up to Hook's ship and start tormenting him. I stopped to watch and stare. Out of nowhere, I hear a yell and there is pain in my lower abdomen.

I had just been hit by a cannon ball.

**Sorry it has taken soo long for me to update, but I had been busy with school. I am now on Christmas break and I am soooo happy! Also to the guest that just reviewed my story about 3 hours ago… FUCK YOU! I don't care if you hate this story! Just have the decency not to put it in a review! I don't care if you say that there are some changes that need to be made, but don't just say you hate it! As for max's wings, they needed to be cut off to make this story work! So shut your little trap!... Sorry for that everyone else that is reading this, but I really don't like it when people tell me they hate a story. That's just rude. If I hate something I'll tell the person what changes need to be made, or I keep it to myself! I don't tell them that I hate the story, that's just rude!**

**Also I have this project for school that last all throughout high school, and I need some help. What do you think is more important? Fighting against homophobia or helping animals in an animal shelter? Which do you think will be easier to do a project on, or an activity for? I really need help with this, so if you can help me I'll mention you in the next chapter! R&R!**


End file.
